Alone
by LavanderFox1
Summary: When a shy, innocent, kind little girl is pushed to far sometimes it looks like the easier way out. please review. Contains character death.


_**i had originally wrote this out of boredom and decided to turn it into a fanfiction, i am very sorry if i missed a name change. This is from Hinata's view of things, but i own nothing.**_

**Alone.**

It was cold,i could feel it running over my hands and i could hear it dripping on the floor. The metal made a clink as it hit the ground and that horrible sick feeling in my stomach came back but at the same time it felt like freedom was almost here.

The blood was everywhere by now, i heard my parents car pulling up outside and the usual "hello", "sorry we were to busy for you again" when i didn't reply my mother came up to see me. All i could hear was the footsteps, gasp and then scream. I heard her calling out my name "Hinata!" things started going black my father came in and started trying to wrap my arms up.

All of this drama it could almost make me laugh, i never was a girl who like to have attention. This all began about last year when i fell out with my two best friends we had been friends all our life, our parents had been pretty close.

Kiba Inuzuka the stereo typical sports fanatic, all the girls seemed to like him but i just seen him as an annoying big brother and all though he annoyed me to no end i miss him to this day.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara he was an absolute genius but to lazy to actually do anything and didn't really care about much he would let anything just slide off his back except when it came to his friends or family.

Well when we came to our new big school everything was fine no one noticed me i was just a plain girl who only spoke when spoken to, i didn't want noticed. After our first year we started drifting apart but we were still close, we would make time for each other that lasted up until about 3rd year we all just stopped. Kiba made new friends where is Shikamaru just didn't seem to care. We had been torn apart and it definitely felt that way, the pain i feel now is nothing compared to what i felt when i lost them.

After Kiba got himself a girlfriend Ino Yamanaka no less, yes she was a beautiful girl who had everything she wanted but she was a brat and a bully she had everyone wrapped around her disgusting little finger. She started with slight name calling and soon enough everyone joined in, i don't know why they must have thought it would be "cool" or something. Well i wonder if it looks so cool to them now.

I was able to put up with it after many years of learning from Shikamaru, that was until notes started getting thrown at me saying things i would rather not think about again. They all laughed the day i finally started cracking and went to the bathroom almost in tears.

Hmm i wonder how many of them would be laughing now. Then it escalated i started getting tripped up in the corridors and once again they laughed if only they knew how much it hurt emotionally.

about two weeks into 4th year Shikamaru approached me he sat and had lunch with me he promised to be there for me, I was happy he knew exactly what i was going through he was going though the same thing but his home life was worse than mine. He inspired me i mean if he could do it then i am sure i could be just as strong as him.

Exam leave started i was over joyed i could leave, i did it. I was sitting have a family meal my big sister was over with her kids and husband and then smack. Right off the window a group of boys from my school had egged my window. Well to say my dad wasn't happy would be an understatement.

the next night i had planned to go to Shikamaru's house at 8 so we could watch some movies.

Huh i can hear the ambulance outside i think my mothers crying, i cant really hear them anymore and everything is getting fuzzy.

Well anyway when i got to Shikamaru's house there was an ambulance outside. They were taking someone away i could hear the screams of his mother and the quiet sobs of his father. My body went numb, no one needed to tell me what had happened it was obvious. I could only feel the wrenching pain in my chest and the sligth dampness on my cheeks. Shikamaru just couldn't take it anymore. I turned and shakily started walking home slowly still shocked, i had just got him back.

That was it i had no one to lean on anymore i was all alone again. While i was walking home the same group of boys from the night before were outside my house i was egged and floured. I didn't care anymore i was sick and tired of everything why did everyone decide to hate me? what had i done that was so wrong?

I cleaned myself off in the shower it took a while i looked at the clock it was 10 pm. I got dressed into a nice dress and now i am on the floor almost free, i am so close i smiled for the frist time in years. I know it was only name calling that's what some people will say but when you have it day after day all the time for years and you can't escape it anywhere, you feel trapped and slowly piece by piece your confidence is ripped away from you.

Now i lay here bleeding the paramedics are in, i only hope that they are too late.


End file.
